femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes (Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers)
Mercedes (Michelle Bauer) was an antagonist in the 1988 comedy horror film "Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers". Mercedes is a member of an ancient Egyptian cult of people who worship chainsaws, which represents a force that combines life and death. The cult is lead by "The Master" (Gunnar Hansen from Leatherface), and consists of hookers who lead their unsuspecting Johns to the slaughter. Other hookers include Lisa (Esther Elise), Lori (Dawn Wildsmith), and Ilsa (Tricia Burns). The film opens at a bar where we meet two prostitutes, Mercedes and Lisa. Mercedes picks up a guy and takes him back to his place. She strips completely nude and dances, before instructing him to close his eyes. Mercedes then pulls out a huge chainsaw, covers the Elvis poster with plastic, and puts on a plastic shower cap. She then proceeds to cut him into little pieces, and lood splatters all over her body. The film follows private detective Jack Chandler (Jay Richardson) as he attempts to track down a missing teenage girl named Samantha (Linnea Quigley). In doing so, he runs into the cult, that is responsible for a rash epidemic of cut up bodies in the city. Meanwhile, Lisa heads to the home of an older gentleman, who wants to take nude pictures of her wielding a baseball bat. After stripping naked and swigging the bat around, Lisa cold cocks him, places him in the bathtub, and takes a chainsaw to him. Jack then calls up Mercedes from a number he stole from the police station, and plans on meeting her at a bar. While there, Jack sees Samantha dancing topless at the club. However, before he can make contact with her, Mercedes drugs him and takes him back to the hooker's lair. When Jack wakes up, he is greeted by all three hookers, including Samantha, straddling him. "The Master" enters the room and tells Jack his plan and why the hookers are doing what they are doing. Basically, they worship a chainsaw god. Jack manages to escape with a little help from Samantha, and the two have sex together. Jack and Samantha head to the temple where the freaky cult is planning on making the ultimate sacrifice. Samantha performs the virgin dance of the double chainsaw, who then takes the chainsaw to "The Master". Mercedes grabs a chainsaw and the two engage in a little girl-on-girl buzz saw action. Samantha comes out triumphant by cutting Mercedes into many pieces. However, Mercedes and The Master suddenly disappear, setting up a potential sequel. Trivia *Michelle Bauer appeared as Elizabeth Bathory in the 2004 erotic horror film "Tomb of the Werewolf". Gallery maxresdefaultmercedes.jpg 2i2d94.gif Hollywood-Chainsaw-Hookers-still-01_758_426_81_s_c1.jpg screenshot_11641.png screenshot_11658.png screenshot_11660.png screenshot_11643.png screenshot_11655.png screenshot_11654.png screenshot_11649.png Hollywood-Chainsaw-Hookers-still-02_758_426_81_s_c1.jpg screenshot_11647.png screenshot_11648.png screenshot_11646.png screenshot_11652.png screenshot_11656.png 2i2bke.gif aabdd75273d6d664808452b8b84c3f418d06ec82_hq.jpg 2i2bmz.gif 2i2bpt.gif hollywood-chainsaw-hookers-1988-movie-7.jpg d0e05518a43226e20bcc6ea7f6341eaa48ccccd0_hq.gif 2i2bue.gif screenshot_11651.png screenshot_11644.png screenshot_11645.png screenshot_11642.png screenshot_11650.png screenshot_11653.png screenshot_11653.png Category:1980s Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Chainsaw Category:Choker Necklace Category:Cult Member Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Graphic Demise Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Open Side Dress Category:Prostitute Category:Sadist Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Bisected Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Topless